The Poke Saga: Wrath of the Titans
by EmilyAnnCoons
Summary: A young girl named Halie is forced to move from her hometown of Kanto to the tropical island of the Hoenn Region. When she goes on a Pokemon journey for the single purpose of asking another girl if she'd have a threesome, what kinds of dangers will ensue? What are those strange markings in Granite Cave? Who are Team Aqua and Team Magma? Novelization of ORAS.


**Chapter 1**

A long time ago, there was a dark and terrible war. A war that erupted between the Titans of Sky, Ocean, and Earth. The war waged on for years, and the people of the world began to despair. The people prayed to the Original One, asking for aid, asking for the world to be saved. It's said that the Original One descended from the heavens and stopped the war, casting the three titans aside and into different parts of the world. The Original One, his work complete, returned to the heavens. When he left, two shining gems remained. To this day, those gems reside on the top of Mt. Pyre in the Hoenn Region.

Legend states that, if the war should begin again, the gems can be used to stop the Titans of Ocean and Earth. However, there is no gem that can control the Titan of Sky. Whether an oversight of the Original One, or something he did on purpose is unknown. What is known, is that people hope and pray that there shall never come a time when the Titan of Sky appears again and wreaks destruction upon the world.

That was one of many stories my father used to read to me before bed every night when I was young. Back in that time, we lived in the Kanto Region, in a place known as Pallet Town. In those days, I would play happily with my friends as we lived in a peaceful town with little strife. Pallet was mostly a farm town, and most of our families had lived there since our grandfathers had originally founded the town.

I remember two kids in particular that were close friends of mine. One was named Hiro Tachibana, the other was Amanda Kujiro. Hiro and Amanda were a very close couple. Hiro's parents had been killed when he was only ten years old. I don't think anyone ever told Hiro the truth about his parents' death, though. From what I remember, they had told him they had been killed in an accident involving a wild Pokemon attacking them, but the truth was, they had been killed by an evil man named Giovanni.

Of course, if you know the story of Amanda and Hiro, you likely know what happened to Giovanni. If you don't, well, it's not really important to my story, so I won't bother going into the details. The important part is, after Hiro's parents died, Amanda's parents took him in and raised him. Amanda and Hiro had always had a crush on each other, but once they were living together, they fell truly and deeply in love with each other.

I was always jealous of Amanda. She had a handsome boyfriend who she was madly in love with. I wish I could have had that. You see, I'm aromantic. It means that I don't have romantic feelings for people. Yes, I can read stories or watch TV and totally want to see a couple get together romantically, but I just don't have those feelings myself. For me, a platonic relationship is all I really need in a relationship.

Okay, I'm sort of lying about that part. Yes, I want a platonic relationship, but even more so, I want to be sexual with my friends. You see, I may be aromantic, but I'm in no way asexual. I'm actually very strongly bisexual. I want to have sex with anyone, male or female. Some of my favorite relationships I've had in my life have been the relationships involving me and a friend being in a very strongly sexual relationship.

Of course, when you have sex, there's always the possibility of getting pregnant. Even having "safe sex" still has a chance of pregnancy. Yes, it's a much smaller chance, but it's still a chance. The reason I say that is... when I was first starting out in my sexual relationships at the age of thirteen, I got pregnant.

You see, my parents never really taught me about sex and what it was, not until after I had had it anyway. That is to say that I had had sex before I had started having my period, and when I did, my parents explained what was wrong and what sex was, but it wasn't in great detail. I didn't explain that I had been having sex either, so the conversation never went beyond a casual talk about it and an explanation of what a period was.

Because of that, I didn't know anything about "safe sex". You see, at that time, I had a boyfriend. We were trying very hard to be romantically interested in each other, or rather, I was trying very hard to be romantically interested in him. We would kiss, make out, and do all kinds of "romantic" things together, but I just never felt a real connection with him. That is, until, we had sex on my thirteenth birthday.

It was an amazing feeling and I felt truly connected and intimate with him for the first time in our relationship. It was exactly the kind of feeling I had been always trying to get from the romantic part of the relationship, and that made me want it more. I would find excuses to have sex with him all the time, and we enjoyed each other greatly. That's when the tragedy struck.

I was almost fourteen at the time and I had found myself getting really sick. At first, I treated it like a normal cold, but when the sickness didn't go away, it became obvious it was something more severe. I went to see the doctor in Viridian City, which was only a short time away from Pallet Town. He ran a few tests, and that was when he discovered my pregnancy. However, that wasn't the only reason I was sick.

As it turned out, my ovaries had been malformed for most of my life. I didn't know of this as it had never effected me before, but now it was the thing causing the problem. I was pregnant, but my body couldn't hold the child inside of me. It not only made me sick, but was giving me terrible pains that felt like my insides were tearing apart. The truth of the matter was, they were.

I was then given a choice. I could continue through the pregnancy and hope that my malformed ovaries wouldn't tear apart during it, or I could have an abortion. Whichever route I chose, though, it would end the same way: I would have to have surgery to have them removed afterwards or it might kill me.

I was grief stricken by this. I had always wanted to have children eventually, but I wasn't ready to raise a child now. But this was my only chance to ever be able to raise a child, assuming I didn't die from complications during pregnancy. My parents and I spent a long time trying to decide what to do. While they weren't really pleased I had been having sex at such a young age, they were also excited at the possibility of being grandparents. At the same time, we were all terribly upset at the prospect that I may not even be able to have the child, and that even if I did, it would be the only child I could ever have.

Unfortunately, it didn't matter what we chose in the end. My body came under such terrible stress and such horrendous pain that I had been rushed to the Emergency Room two months into my pregnancy. It was then that the truth came out that I couldn't have the child. If I had continued, my body would have torn itself apart before I could even reach the seventh month, where the baby would have been able to survive outside the womb.

I cried. I cried so hard that day. I remember them putting me to sleep, and the next morning, when I awoke, the baby and my ovaries were both gone from my body. I wanted to die after that.

It was months later before I finally got over my depression, and even then, I still had no desire for sex because of what had happened. During it all, my boyfriend and I broke up. He even moved away to some other place, Johto I think it was. Supposedly, he became a Gym Leader after his father died. I honestly can't say because I never really looked into it. He and I lost communication with each other after he moved, so we never spoke again.

In the end, though, as my life began to pick up again, I found myself desiring to be close to people again as I had been with my now ex-boyfriend. It started first with Hiro and Amanda. The three of us got very close, and I soon found myself in a rather interesting situation. While Hiro and Amanda were in a relationship, neither one of them was having sex with the other. Instead, they were both having sex with me.

Now, don't misunderstand, the two of them were fully aware that the other was in a sexual relationship with me. In fact, I heard Amanda argue with Hiro quite regularly about the fact that he would have sex with me but he wouldn't have sex with her. It was always the same excuse, "Halie can't get pregnant, but you can, and we're not ready for children, yet." I think that may have been part of why Amanda was so sexual with me. She wanted to have sex so badly with Hiro, but since she couldn't, she did it with me instead.

In the end, all of that changed when Amanda decided she was tired of living in Pallet Town. She wanted to see the cities, and not just Viridian City. She had never really liked living in Pallet Town to begin with, and when she turned eighteen, she decided she was done staying there. She happened upon a Pikachu right at the edge of town, and she used that as her ticket out of town. I remember Hiro following after her with a Bulbasaur at his side. The two journeyed through Kanto together after that.

That just left me. That's not to say I didn't have other friends in Pallet Town, just none that I was as close with as I was with those two. Yes, I had sex with those friends, but with Hiro and Amanda... it was something truly special. There was a connection I had with them that I didn't have with any of my other friends.

I found myself actually getting bored with having sex with those friends, and I decided that, when I was eighteen, I'd go on my own journey to re-find Amanda and Hiro. Unfortunately, that's when the news hit me. My father, Norman Yoshida, had gotten a job as a Gym Leader in the Hoenn Region. We would be moving there a week after my eighteenth birthday. I'll admit that I wasn't particularly happy about that, but in the end, it didn't matter. The day came, and I said my goodbyes to my friends. Even Amanda and Hiro returned to Pallet Town for a few days to say goodbye to me before I left. Needless to say, the three of us shared one more deep and intimate moment with each other before I left for Hoenn.

Would you believe it? I got stuck in the back of the moving truck during the move. I still, to this day, don't understand why. Both my parents had gone ahead to Hoenn to make sure that everything was ready when our stuff arrived. The only people in the truck were me and the driver, and I was stuck in the back. Maybe my parents didn't trust the driver to be alone with me? Maybe they didn't trust me to be alone with the driver?

Whatever the case was, I was sitting on a box in the back of the truck. I had a portable DVD player and was watching a movie as I sat in the dark. Next to me was a small gray dog with black fur on its face and black fur-covered paws. This was a Poochyena, one of many Pokemon from the Hoenn Region. My father had given me a Poochyena to try to help me with the move. He wanted me to see how nice some of the Pokemon were in Hoenn and even told me that they had a league much like Kanto did. Apparently, unlike Kanto's league, Hoenn's was a bit more "advanced", whatever that was supposed to mean.

So, I sat there, in the back of the truck, watching my movie while I was petting my Poochyena, which I had simply nicknamed "Pooch". I should mention that Hoenn is a tropical island, which means its a very warm place. Add to that the fact that I was in the back of the moving truck which had no air conditioning... and you can probably guess that I was naked. Of course, I love being naked and I was in a situation where no one could tell me not to be, so I would have been naked anyway, even if it hadn't been hot.

Of course, that state of nudity only lasted until the truck finally came to a stop in Littleroot Town, the town I'd now be calling home. Once I felt the truck stop and then heard it turn off, I knew it was time to get dressed. I grabbed my clothes off of a nearby box and started dressing. The outfit consisted of a black tank-top shirt that was fairly low cut along with a pair of really short sapphire shorts. I then tied a little red headband around my head, making a bow in the front of it.

As I was putting on the headband, the door to the truck opened. I shielded my eyes from the sudden difference in brightness, squinting hard to look passed the bright light that was now assaulting my eyes. "Halie?" I heard my mother call from outside the truck.

"Yeah, I'm right here, give me a minute," I called back. "Freakin' sun is freakin' bright as hell." I slowly stepped forward and, once my eyes were used to the light, I hopped down from the truck.

My Mom walked up to me and hugged me with a smile. "Welcome home." My mother was about 168 cm tall, whereas I was only about 153 cm tall. Yeah, I know, I'm short, deal with it. I've always been small, even my chest is small. In fact, it always bothered me that I was so short with a small chest, yet my Mom was average height with an average chest. I wondered where the "short and small bust" gene came from in that regard.

Anyway, my Mom liked to have short hair, about shoulder-length, that she had curled at the bottom. Her hair was brown in color, just like mine, while her eyes were blue in color, also like mine. She wore a fairly conservative outfit at the time. She was dressed in a red t-shirt along with a blue skirt that went down near her feet.

"You know I still don't approve of this move, and can you please explain to me why I had to ride in the back of the truck? That's not safe, you know? I could have been crushed by a box or something."

"Nonsense, you were perfectly fine." My mom wrapped an arm around me. "Come on, let me show you the new house."

I looked around as we walked from the truck to the door of the house. Littleroot Town was much like Pallet in that it was a rather large plot of land without much in the way of houses. Still, I could tell that it was likely like Pallet where everyone knew everyone, and that was something that was nice to look forward to. I turned to our house which was a tall two-floor home. Two large Pokemon with dark gray skin walked passed us into the house carrying some rather large boxes. These were Machoke, and they were the mover's Pokemon.

"Isn't it nice? The Machoke are going to move everything in for us. We just have to tell them where to put it."

"I think I'd rather prefer to put things away in my room myself, thanks." I grabbed a box of my own things from one of the Machoke. "Bedrooms upstairs I assume?"

"First door on the left once you get up there."

I took the box and made my way up the stairs, then opened the door to my room. I set the box down, then began to unpack. In the end, I'll admit that I was glad to have some help from the Machoke, as I wouldn't have been able to get my bed upstairs without them, but I still moved most of the boxes upstairs and unpacked them myself. It was a long, tedious, and hot task. The warm weather here was a thing I was really going to need to get used to.

By the time I had finished unpacking, I had ended up taking off my shirt, and had even debated about just getting naked, but I decided against it as long as the mover was here. Once he left, though, my shorts were off.

"What do you think, Halie?" my mother asked as she peeked into my room.

"It's bigger then my last room, I'll give it that." I was currently getting my TV onto my entertainment desk and plugged in.

My mom sighed. "Halie... I know it's a warmer climate here...but do you really have to be naked?"

"You told me that I could do whatever I wanted in my room. I want to be naked right now, so that's what I'm doing. It's warmer here then it was in Kanto, and I'm just not interested in wearing any clothes."

"Well, just make sure you're wearing something later. We're going over to Professor Birch's later to eat dinner with his family. I doubt they'd like you walking into their house naked."

"You were the one who told me people down here wore little-to-nothing on a regular basis." I finally got my TV plugged in and I stepped away from the desk. "But, yes, I'll make sure to put something on, just don't expect it to be more then a strapless dress or something."

"As long as your private parts are covered, I won't complain too much. Though I would prefer if you wore some kind of underwear under the dress..."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll put some panties on, too." I didn't like underwear. Bras were just annoying, panties always seemed to wedge in the wrong spots, and when it was hot both were just uncomfortable to wear. Because of that, I only owned two pairs of panties, and I didn't own a single bra. I hadn't worn a bra really at all in my life. I found them uncomfortable when I first started wearing them and just outright refused to wear them after about a week.

"You know, the Birch's have this really cute son. I bet you'd like him."

"Is he interested in a sexual relationship? Cause again, as you seem to forget regularly, I'm aromantic. I don't fall in love."

"Honestly, Halie, you just haven't met the right guy yet."

I gave my mom a glare at those words. "No, Mom, it's not that I 'haven't met the right guy yet'. I don't have romantic feelings for people. I never have. For Arceus' sake, I had a boyfriend that got me pregnant when I was young, Mom. If I didn't feel romantic feelings for him, why do you think I'll magically start having them now for someone else?"

My mom shook her head with a sigh. "You'll understand one day."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, probably after I've slept with about a hundred more guys then I already have. It's not like I haven't been sexually involved with over twenty people in my life already."

My mom groaned. "Please don't remind me of your...loose-ness..."

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'slutiness', and yes, I'm a slut, I'm not ashamed of it or afraid to admit it. I am a sexually active person and that's just not going to change." I sat down on my bed. "I wonder how long it'll take before I end up in the Birch boy's pants."

My mom turned a deep red and walked off while grumbling. I giggled then went back to work in setting up my game systems for my TV.

The rest of the day passed and it came time for us to head over to the Birch's house. To please my mother, I had dressed in a sapphire blue strapless dress that had a little bow on the front of it. The dress wasn't very long, though, and if I bent over, it would easily expose a good portion of my butt. Of course, again, to please my mother I had put on a pair of panties under the dress. They weren't anything special, though. Again, I only owned two pairs, and as I had no real care to wear them, I had no real care for what they looked like.

My father knocked on the door to the Birch's house, and after a moment, the door opened. A woman about my mother's age greeted us. She had short brown hair that she had pulled up into several curls. She wore a chocolate colored dress and her eyes were green in color. This was Mrs. Birch. "Hello," she smiled. "All moved in finally, I assume?"

"Finally," my Mom spoke with a bit of an exhausted sigh. "Azumi, this is my daughter, Halie." Mom waved to me and I gave a little bow.

"You're so adorable!" Mrs. Birch shouted and grabbed me. "That dress is so cute and your hair, it's in such a cute style!"

"Thank you?" I asked, a little unsure of how to react. My hairstyle wasn't anything special, to be honest. I had my hair cut kind of short all the way around, but I had hair on the sides that were long enough to basically be little pigtails.

Mrs. Birch couldn't contain herself. She squeezed me tight and I gasped for breath. After a moment, she let me go. "Welcome to our home. My husband should be here soon, he was working late at the lab." She turned to the stairs. "Brett! The Yoshida's are here!"

"Coming!" I heard a boy shout. He sounded like he was likely somewhere around my age based on how deep his voice was. As he came down the stairs, I soon realized I wasn't far off. At most, he was a year older then me. Brendan had a very short hairstyle, and his hair was a deep black color. His eyes were hazel in color, and he wore a ruby-colored t-shirt along with a pair of black shorts. His eyes went wide when they fell upon me.

What was I feeling at that moment? Severe lust. This guy was hot, and he had a nice body from what I could see of it. I wanted so badly just to rip off his shirt so I could see his chest, and maybe after that I'd pull off his shorts and have my way with him. I quickly shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. No, I needed to be good today. I needed to make a good impression here, and running at someone's son and stripping them of their clothes the moment you meet them is not a good way to make an impression. Still, I wanted him very badly, and those feelings would not go away.

"Halie, may I introduce you to my son, Brett," Mrs. Birch spoke with a smile. "Brett, this is Halie Yoshida."

"Nice to meet you, Halie," Brett spoke bashfully as he stepped closer. His face was red, which only made my thoughts even worse.

"You're hot..." were the words that slipped from my mouth at that moment. Brett blushed extremely hard at that. "I-I mean... nice to meet you, too!" I quickly extended a hand and he very slowly took it. I had to try very hard not to just pull him straight up against me so I could make out with him.

"Well, if you'd like to sit at the table, the Professor should be home shortly and then we can eat," Mrs. Birch spoke with a smile as she motioned to the table. My family walked to the table and sat down. I made certain I was in the seat directly opposite of Brett.

Finally, after a few more moments, a large man entered the house. He had brown hair and a beard and was dressed in a white lab coat, dark-blue t-shirt, and a pair of khaki shorts. "Sorry I'm late," he spoke with a smile as he tossed a bag aside.

"Welcome home, honey." Mrs. Birch kissed him on the cheek and he sat down. I could only guess this large man was Professor Birch himself.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" the Professor asked as he looked at me and smiled. "You must be Halie."

"Yes, sir," I spoke with a nod.

"Good to finally meet you. My name is Odomaki Birch, but you can just call me 'Birch' or 'Professor'. Most people do."

I nodded. "All right, Professor."

"Well, looks like everyone is here, let's eat," Mrs. Birch spoke and began to serve the food.

Time passed as we ate. Professor Birch talked about his latest work out in the field. Apparently, he had gotten chased down by a wild Poochyena earlier and he had forgotten his bag. Luckily, a trainer he didn't know had helped him out by using one of the Pokemon. Having seen the trainer form such a quick bond with the Pokemon, he had actually given it to them.

"You didn't give away my Mudkip, did you, Dad?" Brett asked with a worried tone.

"No no, of course not. The trainer had grabbed Treecko."

"All right, as long as it wasn't Mudkip."

"Of course not, I wouldn't have given your Pokemon away."

The conversation continued with my father talking about his Gym and how he had finally gotten the Gym all settled and the Grand Opening was tomorrow morning. Everyone was excited for that. I didn't really care, though, I was still upset about having to move. Still, I had found one thing I really liked here so far, and he was sitting opposite of me at the table. More then once I found myself staring at him, my mind wandering and wondering what the rest of him was like.

Eventually, I just couldn't help myself anymore. "I need to be excused," I spoke as I stood up from the table rather suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" Mom asked as she looked at me.

"I'm...not feeling well all of a sudden..." I walked away from the table and walked out the door of the house. The moment the door was closed behind me, I stripped off my panties and began to play with myself. I was just way too horny. Looking around, I found a small private patch that I could run off to, and so I did. Once hidden, I tossed my dress aside and began to masturbate something fierce.

I didn't really understand what was wrong. I had never gotten that horny before over anyone except for Hiro and Amanda. And to make it worse, when that happened to me with them, we would end up having sex, yet here I was unable to do so, or so I had thought. It was only a moment after I had started that I heard someone walking up to me. I tried to keep quiet so I wouldn't attract anyone's attention, but my body had other plans.

"Halie?" I heard Brett's voice call out.

"Brett?" My hand stopped and I blushed heavily. I heard something move, and when I turned towards the sound, I saw Brett walking towards me.

"Are you o...WHOA!" Brett blushed heavily as he finally reached where he could see me.

"H-hi there." I waved sheepishly with the hand that wasn't currently digging inside of me, trying to please myself.

"Y-you...w-what..." Brett stuttered, unable to form any sort of coherent sentence as he stared at my hand. His eyes focusing on my movements actually made me moan. I loved it when people watched me play with myself. I also loved it when people watched me have sex. Still, I figured it wasn't a great idea to masturbate in public, which was why I was hiding.

"I'm really horny right now..." I whimpered. "I really don't want to be, but I just couldn't control myself in there anymore. I had to deal with this."

Brett looked around before looking back at me. "What made you so horny?"

"Y-you did..."

Brett's face turned beat red at that. "Wh-wha..."

"The moment I saw you... I just wanted to..." I grabbed at his shirt. "...To just rip this off of you." I found myself now trying to pull at his shirt, trying to get it off of him. Part of me was trying to literally just tear it off of him, while another part of him was trying to pull it off regularly. Brett found himself overwhelmed by this and I accidentally pushed him over. Once lying down, though, my hands worked together and pulled his shirt straight up, taking it right off of him.

I stared heavily at his chest for a moment before moving my hands down his chest. They grabbed at his shorts and the next thing I knew, he was down to a pair of black boxers. He was also very hard and was sticking out. I didn't even speak after that. I just grabbed him and went down on him. I won't go into detail about what happened, but I'll say that, in fact, we did end up having sex after I spent a few moments giving him a blowjob.

When we finished, I looked at him, surprise on my face. "I'm surprised you let me do that to you."

Brett was already deep red, but I'm sure that if he could have blushed harder, he would have. "You're... you're not the first girl that's done this to me... While I wouldn't say this is a regular thing, as this is only the second time I've done it... I'd say that I know a girl who, the moment she sees me, starts stripping in a hope that I'll do her again."

"But you don't?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"I never felt...connected to her... It just didn't feel right with her..."

"And what about me?"

Brett looked away, but I could tell it was because of embarrassment, not disappointment. "You were really good."

I smiled and moved closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Just ask, and I'll do it again, any time, anywhere, and I'm serious about that. I've had sex in just about any place you can imagine. Pokemon Centers, Poke Marts, even right out in public where people can see. I have no issues with stripping for you any time you want, and even less issues with having sex with you the same way. I'll even have a threesome if you know someone else who wants to, maybe your other female friend."

"I-I don't think she's into that kind of thing..." Brett looked back at me.

"Well, show me where she is and we'll ask her." I winked.

"Sh-she lives in Lavaridge Town."

"Is that far?"

Brett nodded. "It's near the volcano." He pointed off to a mountain in the north.

"Well, then, we'll just have to go there, won't we?" I pulled off of him and stood to my feet, again dressing myself in the dress and panties. Brett quickly dressed himself as well. "You know, I was thinking of going on a Pokemon journey, maybe this could be a good excuse to go on one."

"What would you use as a starter Pokemon?" Brett asked as he pulled his shirt on to finish dressing.

"I have a Poochyena. I'll start there and make my way through Hoenn until I reach Lavaridge Town. Are there any Gyms between here and there?"

"Three. There's your father's Gym, which is a Challenge Level 5. There's also Rustboro City's Gym which is a Challenge Level 1. And there's the Gym in Mauville City which is a Challenge Level 3."

I tilted my head. "Where's the Challenge Level 2 and 4 Gyms?"

"Dewford Town has the Challenge Level 2 Gym, but it's off to the south in the ocean. Lavaridge Town is where the Challenge Level 4 Gym is." Brett pulled out a small yellow device and showed it to me. It gave a map of Hoenn and he pointed out each of the cities to me.

"I see...that'd be tricky then... I'd either have to just avoid going to the Mauville one, or I'd have to backtrack to Dewford and then back north to Mauville... The hardest part about that would be crossing the ocean... I'd need a Water-type for that..." I shrugged. "Well, I'll figure it out as I go." I smirked at Brett. "So, you going to come with me? After all, I'm doing this to find out if your girl is interested in a threesome with you and me. Hard to have one if you don't come along."

Brett blushed again. "Do you really think our parents would let us travel together like that?"

"Well, let me ask this. How old are you?"

"19."

"Well then, we've got no problems. We're both adults. Our parents can't stop us from leaving on a Pokemon journey."

"That's true..."

I wrapped an arm around Brett and smiled before whispering to him, "And we can have sex a few times on the way." Brett blushed again at that and I giggled. "Come on, let's go tell our parents that we're heading out tomorrow."

Brett nodded. "All right."

And that's how our journey began. We talked to our parents about it and they allowed us to go after some mild protesting about us travelling together. Still, they gave in and allowed us to go off on our own the next day. I also decided that, to make our leaving easier, we should stay together for the night so we could awake, get ready, and head out together. This was met with more protesting from my parents, but Birch's family was all for it. They even noted that they knew how loose I was, but that still didn't stop them from agreeing to let me stay the night.

As it turns out, once my parents headed home, Mrs. Birch confided in me that she was happy that me and Brett were together. She even explained that she was okay with us having sex. In her words, Brett needed a girl anyway because he was struggling with not being able to deal with his own sexual desires anyway. A girl that he could have sex with was, in truth, something he really needed, and she was glad I could provide that. Of course, Brett was beat red the entire time, even protesting that he was just fine sexually. That is until Mrs. Birch pointed out the fact that she knew that he masturbated at least three times a day, if not more.

When I heard that, I couldn't resist. I immediately began to make out with him and even played in his pants for a few moments. I probably would have just had sex with him, but Brett didn't want to do it in front of his Mom. Of course, the moment those words left his mouth, she smiled and got up and left, leaving us alone in the Living Room. We still didn't have sex there, though. Instead, we headed up to his room and did it there. We then slept together, our bodies entwined and connected throughout the night.

In the morning, we would be heading out on our Pokemon journey; me with my Poochyena and him with his Mudkip. We had no idea what kinds of things lied in store for us on our journey, but one thing I did know was, it would be eventful and probably full of sex.


End file.
